Trinity #2:Midnight Musings
by GW Katrina
Summary: Spike's recognition of the trinity. (Implied Slash/Threesome)


Trinity #2 Midnight Musings Trinity #2 Midnight Musings

Ok, this is part 2 of the first Trinity story. This one's from Spike's point of view. 

Title:Trinity #2:Midnight Musings 

Author:GW Katrina 

Betas:Sileya, all mistakes are my own 

Warning:Not much, mild cursing 

Pairing:W/S/X 

Archive:List archives, anywhere else, just tell me so I can see. If you need special permission, just ask 

Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own them. If you try to sue me, you'll get student loan payments and my two spoiled masters, I mean housecats. 

Summary:Spike's recognition of the trinity. Feedback:Of course, it's what keeps the plot dragon calm. Otherwise, it would eat my computer. 

Trinity #2:Midnight Musings 

GW Katrina 

:He's writing in his journal again. I've seen or heard him doing it from time to time before, whenever he's thinking a "big thought." 

At first, it annoyed me, then I discovered that it was his way to work things out. Thank God Red told me or I'da done something with that pen he wouldn't have liked. When Red told me though, I decided it was better than my poof of a Sire's all-consuming brooding. 

Hm, he's been writing for a good twenty minutes. I open my eyes, just a slit, to see what he's doing. 

The boy is hidden in the shadows under the window. The only parts visible are his legs, from the knees down, his hands, which are holding the pen and paper braced against his knees, and the reflection of his eyes. 

Those eyes are focused on the task at hand, but I've seen them doing so many different things. Flash in anger, widen in fear, sparkle with tears, narrow in sneakiness. 

That's right, sneakiness. 

Both he and the witch are more than they seem, amazingly adaptive for mortals. I've seen some centuries-old vampires who can't change what they show the world as fast as those two humans. 

I close my eyes quickly as Pet looks my way. He sighs, then mutters something about the ex-Watcher. 

My fists tighten automatically at the mention of the Watcher. The git had the audacity to yell at my Pet for defending me. Would have told him off if the world had stopped going loopy for a second. Then Pet leaned over to help me up, and I could hear him muttering "Sod off" at the Watcher under his breathe. I was so proud. 

Thinking back, I realize how tense he was. He was worried for me. It's a novel experience. Never had anyone worry over me before. Want me, yes. Try to own me, yes. Worry about their property being damaged, yes. Real worry for me? Not until now. 

The boy, I realize, he's different around me and Red. He's a cat. Cool, confident, and graceful. Or a hyena, if what Red's told me is true. Nothing like the bumbling fool he shows to the Slayer and her merry little band. 

Red's the same way. They both pretend to be prey. Doing a damn good job of it, too. They even fool the other hunters. All except me. 

I remember the trip we on a few weeks ago. Oh, the Slayer and her fiends didn't know we went together. Red said she was going to see a relative. I disappeared from sight a few days before and went with her in the trunk of her car. Pet went with her, saying he wanted to see the woman again. No one questioned them. No one thought they'd lie to the friendly Slayer. 

Instead of heading east, we went west. To LA. After a quick visit to Peaches, we went clubbing. And that was a suprise. 

Never thought I'd see Red in a dark silk dress, one cut just right to show a figure she carefully hides in Sunnydale. Pet and I were both dressed in silk shirts and black jeans. My shirt was black, his was the same dark color as Red's dress. 

I sat back with a drink as I saw them scan the crowd, searching with the same intensity a wolf searches a herd for its next kill. Then they moved. Red went up to a tall man and began to flirt expertly. Soon they were dancing. Pet, on the other side of the club, did something that made my jaw drop. He started dancing, and he was dancing with a man. Something snapped in my head. Nobody touched my Pet but me. 

Next thing I know, Pet and I are dancing. Red made her way over after just a few minutes, and the three of us began dancing together. I could smell the lust coming off everyone watching us. From the way Red and Pet were smiling, they knew it to. 

Red once told me about an alternate universe when the Master had turned both my Pet and Red. Smart move on his part. I could tell that these two were hunters, supassing most vampires in that aspect. 

That was the night that opened my eyes. 

Tonight, after the fight, I realized something. I could feel both Red and Pet. It was familiar, I knew what it was. 

Bloodlust. 

But not quite. There was the urge to hunt, to catch, and there was the hunger to merge. Only I wanted to merge for much longer than the few seconds while you drink someone's blood. I want to be with Red and Pet forever. 

I need to talk to Pet and Red. This is new, similar to sensing the twit of a Slayer, or my Sire, but still all new territory. 

Mind made up, I open my eyes. They focus on my Pet, his chocolate eyes rising to lock with mine. He knows, too. 

"Come on, Pet," I say, my voice calm, "We need to go see Red. We have to talk." 

"You too?" 

I nod, knowing what he's talking about. 

"Alright, just a minute. I need to finish this." He scribbles a few more lines in his book. 

"Ready, Pet?" 

He smiles. "Yah. But we better hurry. The sun'll be up in a couple of hours, and I don't want to find out I have a connection with a crispy McNugget." 

I chuckle. I have to admit, my Pet has a warped sense of humor. A line of poetry weaves through my head. 

"What is it?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pet. I just had a bit of bad blood." I smirk. My humor's not to light, either. 

My Pet sees right through me though. He smirks back, and mummers, "You've got that creative glow around you." 

I smile. "Just something popped into my mind." 

He's getting impatient. "Well?" 

"How our hearts and minds and souls do change,  
when revelations are found in moonlight's range." 

My Pet smiles, and I shiver. The hyena is visible, and we set off to Red's. 

The End 

My Favorite Web sites 

[Home][1]  
[Previous Story][2]  
[Next Story][3]  
[BTVS Fanfiction][4]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinityone.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinitythree.html
   [4]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom.html
   [5]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
